Windon's Destruction
by SuperAwesomeWanderFans
Summary: Sequel to Tree Shadows and Rose Bushes. Two years after Lord Hater's failed attempt to conquer Windon, the young unicorn and her friend must fight to protect thier planet. But will they be able to protect each other and their planet? Or will two be sacrificed to save the third?


One day a unicorn was walking through the woods of her home planet at night. She was practicing her magic. "Almost... Got it!" Her eyes glew red. A beam of bright red light hit one tree right in the middle. "Phew! You think that's enough?"

The snake next to her nodded.

"Okay, well. Let's get something to eat." She stretched letting out a yawn. "What are we having?"

The snake went into their den and pulled out a dead rat.

"Mmm... My favorite!" Then she heard a familiar crash. "Please no." She said.

The snake looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You stay here. I don't want to lose someone else." She ran to the place they heard the crash. There was a giant skull ship in the middle of a village. "Why? Why did it have to happen again?" She hid behind a building and waited for what ever was going to happen next. Some Watchdogs came out in what seemed to be a protective formation around a tall skeleton. She gasped at the sight of him.

He said something to a Watchdog that was probably his second in command. She couldn't quite hear it. She saw it was probably the same one who had tricked her two years ago. The Watchdog stood in front of the others and shouted, "OKAY WATCHDOGS! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! WE CAPTURE THE PEOPLE WHO LIVE HERE! IF ANY OF THEM SEEM STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT AND ATTEMPT TO FIGHT, REPORT THEM TO LORD HATER! NOW GO!" And with that the Watchdogs split up and took prisoners from the buildings in the village.

The unicorn couldn't let them do this, even if those people were mean to her. "No you don't!" She charged toward a group of them, and shot small red beams to knock them out. She blasted the chains holding the prisoners. "GO!" She shouted to every group she freed. A few of them protested and tried to help, but she normally ended up levitating them away.

Then she saw a young child about 5 years old being beat. She let out a series of cries each time she was zapped.

The unicorn rammed her head into the side of the Watchdog's head. The young girl was a unicorn without a horn. This was rare for their race. She was knocked unconscious by the last shock the Watchdog had given her. The unicorn levitated her to a group of prisoners who had escaped. At this point the unicorn had gotten tired. She was starting to get slow, and it was getting hard for her to breath.

She saw her snake friend come and bite a few of the Watchdogs. He came over to her and said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

She passed out. Right before she lost consciousness she saw him grow dragon wings.

When she woke up she was in a prison cell. "What... Happened...?" She could see she was in some sort of ship. The lights were dim. The floors and walls were black and red. There were red lights around the bars of the cells. She heard a sudden scream.

A voice next to her said, "I'm sorry... I failed you..."

She recognized the voice. It was her friend. "I'm sorry too..."

"What are you sorry about? I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

"I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. If I were stronger you wouldn't have had to save me."

Neither of them knew what to say now. A group of Watchdogs came and took the snake. "You ready to face Lord Hater?" The one in the front asked him.

"Will it make a difference if I am or not?" He said with a sigh.

"Oh, you're a smart one! Unfortunately for you, that won't make a difference either." They took him away. There was no scream. The Watchdogs came for her next.

"What did he do to him?" She asked.

"He was reluctant to make any noise in his death. Don't worry. It was a quick death." They opened the cell door slightly. She tried to burst through, but it seemed they were prepared. They shut it at the first sign of her charging. "We've delt with people much stronger than you." He said.

She let out a sigh and they got her chained up.

"Oh, I remember you. You gave us trouble the last time we were here." The one in front said.

She didn't reply.

"Come on, let's get going. Lord Hater is waiting." They led her to a torture room.

She took a minute to think as she walked in the door.

As soon as they got to the skeleton he was getting ready for her. "So, you're next. That unicorn who tried to rebel against me two years ago. Are you ready to finally die?"

She was scared but managed to keep a straight face. "I have something to ask you first. How did he escape?"

He was very surprised. "He was a snake. It's hard to keep a good grip on them. You're quite the detective aren't you?"

She gave a laugh. "I guess you don't know how hard it is to keep a hold on a unicorn, huh?"

The overlord was feeling very triumphant of this conversation. "Wouldn't I know? All the others were too cowardly to struggle until they were being tortured."

She started laughing strangely which scared the Watchdogs a bit. "Well, I am much different from them!"

The overlord signaled for the Watchdogs to get her unchained.

"You're going to regret that decision!" She said with a smile.

Honestly, Hater was a bit frightened as well, but didn't show it. The Watchdogs left uncomfortably. When Hater was sure the two of them were alone, he got some equipment. When he was done, he turned around. She was gone. "Where did you go?"

She was actually standing in the exact same place she was in before. She had cast an invisibility spell.

"I wasn't done with you!" As Hater attempted to find her she opened the door to the torture room slowly, as if it was already open. The overlord went to his communicater and ordered the Watchdogs to find the unicorn. He proceeded out the door to look as well.

Eventually, she went to free the other prisoners. She unlocked all the cages so they could all come out themselves. Any of them who didn't come by themselves she levitated all the way. When they all came out the unicorn went to look for her friend. "Where are you? Where are you?" Eventually she resorted to calling out his name. "DRACOJA! DRACOJA!" She heard a grunt. She was happy to hear a response. Fear came over her as she realized that it sounded like he was in pain. "Are you okay?" She ran to the spot she heard the sound and found her friend wounded on the ground trying to move. "Stop moving. You'll tire yourself out." She levitated him onto her back.

"You have to get out of here. Urgh. Quick." He nearly said through his gritted teeth.

She ran to their den. "Don't be ridiculous! I have to stay and make sure you're alright!" She started gathering herbs in a bowl and mashing them together.

"He told me he planted a bomb on the planet. He told me it would go off at at sundown. You have to get out of here!"

She started applying the medicine to his wounds. "No. Not without you. You're the only one I could ever trust!" Screams were heard outside. The unicorn went to see what it was. "Stay in here. Like I said before, I don't want to lose someone else." She left before he could say anything. When she got out all the Watchdogs were chasing the villagers. Again. She let out a sigh. "Dang it!" She said under her breath. This town had turned into a battlefield. She flew towards the battlefield. Doesn't this planet have an army? Or at least a militia? She remembered hearing about an army.

Just then about a dozen unicorns came to the battlefield. She noticed that two of them didn't have horns, and the general was a pegasus. They charged. After about two hours about half a them got knocked out easier than the rest. The rest of them were getting very tired. The general however, was flying around the Watchdogs with ease. He dodged all of their blasts.

While this was all happening, the unicorn was blasting most of the Watchdogs and throwing them into a pile. Soon, all the Watchdogs were retreating to the ship and it took off.

The ones in the army that were still awake were rejoicing. The townspeople were safe. Somehow, a family had found the bomb and brought it to the general's attention. He told everyone that they had to get off the planet fast. There was only five minutes until the bomb would explode.

The unicorn went to get her friend. She levitated him onto her back without saying anything. The next two minutes were spent looking for an escape capsule for the two of them. They found one.

At this point Dracoja could move for himself. He was kind of slow.

A lot of people were scared. One man pushed the unicorn and her friend out of the way as they were getting into their capsule. He yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WAY! THIS IS MY POD!"

Dracoja bit the man in the leg to stop him and pushed the unicorn into the pod. He said,"I'm sorry, Rose Shadow. Good bye." He slammed the door shut.

She was shocked at what he was doing.

He hit the eject button on the outside of the capsule.

Rose Shadow blasted into space. "DRACOJAAA!" She shot out of the planet's atmosphere. When she was safely out of the atmosphere she saw Lord Hater's ship, just hovering above the planet.

The bomb counted down. Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Then the planet exploded. Rose Shadow started to cry. Her friend was gone. Her planet was gone. Her home was gone.


End file.
